Safety First
by TaarnaT
Summary: Emma has to introduce Killian to condoms. He doesn't like them, but not for the reasons she expects. Fluffy/smutty silliness. Written for CS Naughty & Nice month.


December aka"CS naughty & nice" month is almost over, so here's a silly/smutty/feelsy story where Emma tries to introduce Killian to condoms (and the discussion leads to talk about the future and babies), which just sort of popped into my head. I know someone else posted a similar drabble on Tumblr recently, but I swear I was writing this before that. My headcanon for this is that condoms might seem really foreign to someone from the EF and that they haven't had to discuss it in the past because they're monogamous and she's on birth control.

Disclaimer: I don't own OUaT.

After a week, Emma had finally relented, seen Dr. Whale for her earache, and was now awaiting her antibiotic prescription at Sneezy/Mr. Clark's pharmacy. She read the info that came with her week's worth of pills and paused at the section detailing "interactions," realizing that there was a small chance her antibiotic would lessen the effectiveness of her birth control. Well, crap, she hadn't really needed to think about that sort of thing before Killian, but there was no way they'd be abstaining for two weeks and an "accident" was not something they needed to deal with right now. She found the reproductive aisle and grabbed a few different condom varieties, not sure how he'd react or which ones would work out best.

Apparently, condoms (and birth control in general) didn't exist back in the Enchanted Forest, and although Killian had been a little confused when she'd told him she couldn't get pregnant thanks to medicine she was taking, he'd never really questioned her since.

Well, it was time to introduce him to another modern marvel.

She plopped the shopping bag on the table when she got back to their apartment, feeling his arms snake around her almost immediately. "So, love, was I right?"

"Yes," she huffed playfully, hoping to ease him into the uncomfortable conversation (which, given the way he was kissing her neck, would be happening sooner rather than later.) "I have to take medicine for a week but I'll be fine."

"You know, lass, the best way to get over an illness is to spend more time in bed," he said into her skin as his hand crept under her shirt.

"Well, there might be a slight problem with that. Just for a few weeks. The pills I have to take for my ear infection make me more likely to get pregnant, so we have to use... um, protection."

He looked at her quizzically. "I don't follow. Protection from what?" His voice indicated that he perceived there might be a real threat.

She reached into the bag and pulled out a variety pack of condoms, handing it to him. "It's called a condom. It's sort of, um, a stretchy glove for your, "she waved in the direction of his crotch with her hand. "If you don't come in me, I can't get pregnant."

He'd already torn one foil packet open, nose wrinkled in disgust. "Ugh. It's slimy! And it smells funny. I don't like it. And we don't need these anyway. I can control where I come, darling." He winked as he tossed the offending item in the garbage. She rolled her eyes.

"No, Killian, that's not safe. I know it's a little weird, but they're really not so bad." She heard the pleading tone in her voice, trying to convince herself as much as him that it wouldn't ruin anything. "Just give it a try?"

He looked at the strange assortment in front of him and sighed. For a moment, he looked about to say something, then his brow furrowed again, and instead he simply asked, "Are you certain this is necessary, Emma?"

"Unless you really want me to start popping out your kids, yeah. It is. So just deal with it for two weeks and you can go back to fucking me without them and not having to worry about it, ok?" She was NOT going to have a conversation about their future, or having a family, or any of that crap right now. They'd never discussed it before, and those were topics she really didn't want to broach, not when things were so good between them. Not when she was finally happy. She leveled a serious gaze at him, challenging him to argue with her. There was a look she caught briefly on his face that she didn't want to acknowledge, something that hinted at hurt and disappointment, as he bent his head slightly. "Alright. As you wish, love."

Not wanting to dwell on where this conversation could lead, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, pulling his tshirt over his head and running her hands over his shoulders. He seemed more than willing to pick up on her cue, lifting her up and sitting her on the large wooden kitchen table as he returned the favor and rid her of her sweater, then her bra, moving to her chest as he tormented her breasts with his hands and mouth. Picking her up again, he hauled her against his chest as he thrust against her core, the friction only serving to add tinder to the fire racing through her veins. She wrapped her legs around him, grinding down as he rocked against her, needing to feel him inside her. Dropping her feet to the floor, she stripped off her pants and panties, then worked open his jeans and sank to her knees, sucking on his cock as she moved her hand between her legs, finding her folds already coated with her arousal.

"Gods, Emma," he groaned, his hand fisting in her hair as he slipped between her lips. She moaned around him as she sucked, swirling her tongue over the tip and making sure to get him good and hard and desperate for her. Standing up, she pumped her hand over him as she picked out the condom that supposedly felt the most like "nothing at all" and tore open the packet with her teeth, rolling it over his impressive length before bending over the table. She felt him hesitate slightly, then line himself up and sink into her slowly.

"Fuck, Emma, I can't feel you," he whined as he thrust shallowly, testing out the sensations. "It's like fucking you through... Well, I don't know what, but it's bloody annoying. You know I love how hot and tight and soaking wet you get for me."

"Goddammit, Jones, just fuck me already."

He thrust into her a few more times, pushing deeper and harder but still holding back a bit, clearly unhappy. "Please, Emma. Just let me take it off."

"And what? Risk getting pregnant again? I don't think so," she snapped.

He stopped moving abruptly, his voice coming out in an angry whisper. "Would carrying my child really be so terrible?"

She froze, eyes locked on the table, refusing to look at him even though she could hear the plea in his voice. No. No no no NO this was not something she wanted to talk about.

He sighed, and resumed fucking her, though she could feel the distance between them. His hand and hook went to her hips, and he thrust mercilessly into her, his movements brutal and almost mechanical. She tried to close her eyes and get lost in the sensations as he pounded into her. He was still big, and hard, and while it felt different it still definitely felt good- he was totally overreacting. She moaned and arched her back, trying to distract him a little, glancing over her shoulder to make eye contact with him.

What she saw almost stopped her heart.

He was hurt; not just annoyed, or even angry, but hurt. His eyes were shut tightly, his jaw tense. He wasn't even looking at her, just fucking her hard as he turned away. "Hey," she whispered, seeing him close his eyes tighter. She pulled away slightly. "Killian, please, stop."

He slowed down, slipping on smirk that didn't reach his eyes as he slid out of her. "Well, that's a first. Usually you start that request with 'don't.'"

She turned around, laying back on the table as she pulled him down to her and kissed him, using her legs to fit him back inside her. "It's just a condom, Killian. People in this world use them all the time."

He sighed, resting his forehead against hers. "It's not the 'con-dum' darling," he sighed, mouth forcing out the unfamiliar word. "It's what it means. Do you really think I'd be upset to learn you had my child growing inside you? When I've waited centuries to find you? Did you never think that I might want that? I know we never spoke of expanding our family, but..." He trailed off, eyes closing again. "I understand- pirates aren't the best fathers. I just didn't know. It's alright, love, I don't need it. But I didn't know."

She realized suddenly what he was saying- he thought she was rejecting him, saying she didn't want a family with him, that he wasn't good enough, or she didn't love him enough, or trust him enough. He didn't understand the concept of "family planning," because it didn't exist in his world.

"Hey, hey, I never said that," she brushed her hand over his cheek, and his eyes slipped open as he finally let her in. She bucked her hips against his, pulling him further into her, holding his face between her hands. "But, look, you know Henry's story. We've never even talked about this stuff, Killian. I couldn't go through that again, and I wouldn't want you to feel forced to stay just because of a baby. This, what we have together, is good. I don't want some stupid mistake to fuck it up."

"Emma, how would a child of ours ever be considered a mistake?" He closed his eyes again. "I once said that I was in this for the long haul, and I meant it. I'd never leave you. I love you." He began to thrust into her again, gently this time, the words echoing in her head over and over. I love you. I love you.

She shut her eyes, blinking back tears as he nestled his scruffy chin into her neck. How did she still doubt him, when she knew he was her True Love? She imagined a baby with his too-blue eyes staring up at her, being rocked in his arms, and realized that it wasn't such a scary thought. Killian Jones was many things, but never a man who loved half-way and he was already amazing with Henry. When it came to being safe, both in and out of bed, she was never anywhere safer than in his arms. "Is that really what you want, Killian?"

"Aye, lass. One day, if you're ready."

She kissed him, and he returned it, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her to his chest. "Take it off."

"Emma..."

"Take it off. I won't pretend I'm not a little scared. But I love you. I trust you. If it happens, it's ok, right?"

"I'd be the happiest man in the realm, love." There was no lie in his eyes.

Reaching down, she unrolled the condom from his cock and tossed it aside, pulling him against her again and both of them moaning at the feeling of skin on skin. "Make love to me."

With a groan he entered her, deep and hard, peppering kisses over her face, her neck, her breasts, anywhere he could reach as she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Gods," he whispered. "You are so bloody beautiful, Emma." He pulled out and slowly pressed forward again, a long groan of pleasure leaving his lips as he entered her again, only to repeat the motion several more times. She almost wanted to laugh at him as he savored the way she felt without a barrier between them, but the absolute ecstasy on his face, somewhere between a look of pleasure and pain, was so arousing that all she could do was watch him. "It just feels right, doesn't it?" She asked.

"Gods, love. I'm sure there will be a time for using those bloody things, but never again unless we have to. You feel so amazing." He was pumping into her slowly, pressing in deep each time, rubbing over her in just the right spot. She arched her back off the table, pulling him deeper as she encouraged him to pick up the pace. It was as if her desperate movement caused something inside him to snap, and their bodies crashed into each other, his mouth covering hers as his kisses swallowed her cries of bliss and his hand wound itself into her hair. Passion and love and whispered promises fell from their lips as the rapture overtook them. She began to flutter around him, and moments later he came, his hot release filling her and triggering her orgasm as well. He continued to kiss her as they relaxed, pulling her into his arms. She looked down at the discarded condom and felt their combined fluids begin to leak down her thighs, chuckling to herself "So much for being able to control where you come, huh?"

He pulled back slightly, mischief in his eyes as he smirked. "Who says I didn't?"

And for some reason, she smiled.


End file.
